What My Heart Says
by Rainia NyteWolf
Summary: Continuation of my Bob/Two-Bit story in Sinners and Saints, with some other slash pairings thrown in. You may wanna read that story before getting into this one, but it's not nessecary.


Author's Notes – For those of you following my Tudors fic, Back to the Beginning, I will be updating soon. Things have been crazy for me in real life and I haven't had much opportunity to sit down and write. This work of fiction is a spin-off of one of the short stories in my other fic, Sinners and Saints. Brittxoxo requested both a Darry/Pony story, which will be the main pairing for this one. Greasergirliefan also requested a Bob/Two-Bit story which will be another pairing for this story. So hopefully you'll both enjoy!

Disclaimer- Don't own, don't sue.

Warning(s) – Alternate Universe, takes place in present day as well as incest, male/male relations though nothing too graphic, at least not yet anyway. I'm still going to use the terms greaser and soc regardless.

Chapter One

Johnny gasped in horror as the metallic blue mustang pulled up. He'd know that car anywhere, the last time he'd seen it still haunting his dreams at night. As if by magic, Dally was suddenly there beside him, flexing lean but powerful muscles as he prepped himself for a fight. No one messed with their gang and he'd be damned if something was going to happen to the younger boy while he was there. The screen door to the Curtis house slams as the three brothers and Steve Randall exit, all of them standing beside and around the other boys on the porch.

Bob glances out the window, nervously taking in the greasers on the porch. Of course they'd all be here, especially after what he'd done. He couldn't take it back no matter how hard he was now wishing he could. "Do I have to do this?" he asks one more time, already knowing the answer.

Two-Bit shifts in the passenger seat to look at him, eyes flashing dangerously. "I already told you what you had to do if you wanted us to work," he points out calmly, reigning in his temper. It wouldn't do any good to explode on Bob, which would probably just make matters worse. He'd said he was tired of hiding their relationship and having to lie about where he was. Truth be told, Two-bit was starting to find it just as tiring. The gang would be hard pressed to understand their relationship but they would have to deal. He wasn't giving this up.

Bob swallows hard, nodding his acceptance. Of course he wanted things to work but he didn't count on having to air their personal lives in front of Two-Bit's whole gang! The blonde haired boy looked ready to murder him, the others just standing there and watching, waiting. "Alright, let's do this," he finally says, knowing that if they don't do this now, he's likely to turn tail and run.

The other boy looks over at him, assessing him silently, before he nods. "I'll get out first," he offers, hoping to diffuse the situation before it blows up in their faces. When Bob nods his okay, he grasps the door handle and opens the door. Stepping out, he turns to face the gang with his trademark wise-ass smile. "Hey guys!"

"What the hell? Two-Bit?" Darry is the first one to recover, shaking his head briefly before relaxing his posture slightly. "What's going on?"

Scratching his sideburn, the other greaser chuckles slightly before responding, "Well, see what had happened was…"

"Enough!" Dallas snaps, stepping forward, ice blue eyes flashing dangerously in the noon-day sun. "What are you doing here with _him _of all people?" he growls, motioning to Bob as the other boy exits the mustang warily.

Bob clears his throat, throwing a glance back at Two-Bit before meeting Dally's cold gaze directly. "I've come to apologize to the kid I beat up."

Pony's eyes go wide as he glances over to his best friend, who looks equally surprised. Steve tries to repress a snort of disdain, unsuccessfully turning it into a sneeze. Soda elbows him and nearly knocks the other boy from the porch. "Yeah, right," Dally sneers, not believing it for a second. A Soc, apologize for beating a greaser up? Not likely.

"It's true!"Bob snaps, annoyed that he's being challenged like this.

Hurrying around the nose of the mustang, Two-Bit calmly stands beside him. "He's doing it for me."

The eyes of his gang all focused on him, and he fought the urge to fidget under their combined stares. Pony's jaw dropped as the implication hit him and one by one, the greasers all began to understand exactly what he'd meant to imply. Dallas stares at the two of them, anger briefly giving way to shock. "Yeah, that's right," Two-Bit tells them; chin lifting defiantly as he sees that all of them are beginning to understand. "We've been seeing each other for a while. He's doing this for me and for himself."

Slowly, Johnny rises to his feet and, shaking slightly, steps forwards. Bob nearly winces at the angry scar trailing the young kid's face, and he twists the class ring on his finger nervously. Dark eyes lock gazes with him as the kid approaches slowly. Dally tries to hold him back, but Johnny shrugs him off with a muttered, "I have to do this, Dal."

Finally, finally, after a few agonizing moments, he's face-to-face with the boy he'd drunkenly jumped and left in the vacant lot. Johnny stares at him silently, straightening and meeting his gaze dead on. "Do you mean it?" he questions quietly.

"Yeah," Bob replies after a moment, nodding,"I do. I'm sorry for jumping you. I'd say I was drunk, but that's no excuse for what I did."

"No," Johnny agrees, nodding as well, "It's not an excuse. I accept."

Feeling as though a tremendous weight has been lifted, Bob smiles crookedly at the greaser before offering his hand. Johnny hesitates briefly before shaking hands with him and walking back to the Curtis house. Dally glares at Bob a final time before stalking off, muttering dangerously under his breath.

Darry inclines his head briefly to Bob before turning and stepping inside, Johnny and Ponyboy on his heels. Steve rolls his eyes, disappointed by the lack of action before following, elbowing Soda in revenge as he passes. Soda scowls briefly, pushing his buddy as he passes and the two begin arguing playfully as they too enter the house, voices rising.

"See? That wasn't so bad." Two-Bit tells him, draping an arm across Bob's shoulders with casual ease.

Bob snorts and looks at him, winding an arm around the other boy's waist, "Says you. I thought your buddy was gonna murder me."

"He probably was," Two-Bit replies cheerfully, leaning in to kiss the other boy before Bob can come up with a response.


End file.
